Just a Dream
by SassylilSexyBookworm
Summary: She was tired, and it was just a dream... right?


Just a dream?

"Umph! Oh my, Im so sor….Malfoy." Hermione's voice turned cold when she realized who had been the brick wall she had just rammed into.

"Ah, Granger… out after curfew again?" Draco Malfoy's voice held a hint of something she couldn't read.

"None of your business Dr… Malfoy." Crap Hermione thought, I almost slipped. I do not like him! He may have been on the right side at the end but he was still the blonde ferret from before, yes, that's it. No soft feelings towards him!

"oh but it is Her..Granger. I am after all, Draco Malfoy." He sneered at her, but without any real malice.

"Did you almost call me Hermione? Dr… Mal… Draco?"

"ha! No, no way. I wouldn't do that… I can't do that, here." And with that Draco Malfoy turned and almost ran off.

Hmm, now what does that mean??? Cant? Why on earth would he say cant? Wait, he didn't yell at me for calling him Draco? Okay I must be dreaming. I have to find a way to pinch myself… I learned long ago to just pinch myself in my dreams all I do is wake up with random bruises.

"Hermione!!"

I turned and there was Ginny running up to me.

"EH hello Gin. How are things?"

"Oh Mia, I am so worried… Harry isn't himself. I don't get it? Why won't he even hold my hand? I thought things were going to get better now?" Ginny looked so sad, I felt a feeling of sadness forming.

"Oh Gin, he isn't going to magically turn into a carefree little boy now, you know this!" I was definitely not up to dealing with Ginny after that run in with Draco. Oh no! Im thinking of him as Draco?!?!? This can not be a good thing.

"…and I'm just tired of them all!" Ginny looked at me expectantly. Crap I hadn't been listening to her, this was almost as bad as calling Draco, Malfoy, ah! As calling him Draco.

"Um Gin, right now isn't a great time… Sorry I am just really tired" I hoped I looked tired and not horny, which is what all my thoughts were really headed to right now.

"Fine whatever. I guess I will just have to wait until you have your head on to ask for your opinion about them." Ginny made a sound remarkably like Molly and huffed away. Oh well, I cant worry about her now. I barely remember going into my room, I was so focused on what the sound was in his voice when I had run into him. I fell onto my bed not even bothering to take off my shoes, after all just a short nap before dinner was all I had time for. I was sure I was drifting away w hen I felt something warm wrap around my wrist. I jerked but found I couldn't move.

"you aren't going anywhere Hermione" I knew that voice. It was him. I couldn't see, but I was sure, and there was that tone again. The one I knew I had heard in the hallway.

"why am I here Draco?" I asked, wait was my voice really that breathless.

"You are here because I know what is going on in your head and now its going to go on here again."

Excuse me, what? He had no idea what was in my head!!! And the thoughts of him were well… They were definitely not something he should know. Wait did he say again?!

"Love you can stop wiggling, you know it only turns me on more." He sounded so strong when he said that but wait… Love?

All of a sudden I felt the breeze all over my skin, all over??? That couldn't be right, there was no way I was laying here naked in front of Draco? Wait, that felt like a hand sliding up my leg, up my thigh, oh my…

"Draco!!! What are you doing you can't touch me… ohh" My breath turned into a moan as his fingers gently brushed against my skin on my hip bone. That was not where I wanted his hand, and plus if I'm only dreaming, then it doesn't matter if he touches me right?

"you will think oh when I am done Love. Now relax and let me take you where only I can." Draco whispered into my ear as I felt his body rest on mine.

"yes! Yes please!" I moaned back as my back arched me into his body. His very toned and hard body.I could feel myself getting wetter as his hand whispered closer to where I wanted him to desperately touch me.

All of a sudden, he slipped a finger into me, hissing as he felt how turned on I was.

"I told you Love, I can bring you to this with just a word. No one else will ever make you feel this way"

I couldn't answer him, I just let myself go, after all its just a dream. I didn't even think as my body started to rub against him like a cat. I needed more, wanted more, and as if he could read my mind it was there. He kissed his way down my neck, leaving little marks here and there. They only served to turn me on more. He then clamped down on my hip sucking and biting in time with the rhythm his finger had entering and exiting my wet body. I knew that he was leaving a large mark, that if this weren't a dream would be there for days. I knew this was just a dream but I wanted so much more, and he seemed to read my nonverbal movements. He slowly entered another finger and curled them making me jerk up and into his mouth. He licked and sucked as he continued to move his fingers in and out of my body. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he clamped his lips down on the little bundle of nerves and grazed his teeth against me and I saw stars and fell back limp.

I felt his warmth leave me but as I reached for him I just heard him whisper, "you are mine Love, only mine." I opened my mouth to beg him to stay when

"Hermione!!!"

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes a few times trying to focus, " what's going on?"

"Hermione you are going to miss dinner if you don't come right now!! The boys are waiting." It was Ginny and she looked irritated." I know you were tired and all but you have had your nap now lets go!"

"ok, just let me run into the bathroom" I said to her. "Ill be down in just a second k?"

"Fine but hurry, Ron's impatient." And with that she went down the stairs.

So it was just a dream? I couldn't believe it. It felt so real. I walked to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. Why is my hair so messy? And my skirt wasn't on right, This is so weird! I turned my skirt and felt tender pain on my hip. "What the…" I looked down at my hip, and staring back at me from my own skin was a large purple blue bruise. I left the room in a daze, followed the group down to dinner. When we sat I looked over to the Slytherin table looking for the blonde head. His gaze met mine and then he mouthed the word I vaguely remembered hearing him saying in the dream I was no longer sure was just a dream…MINE.


End file.
